Sang pour Sang
by DarkladyMalfoy66
Summary: Hermione a un secret. Drago intrigué va tout faire pour le découvrir. Mais peu à peu, il commence à éprouver des sentiments étrange.
1. Lettre à Dumbledore

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis nouvelle et je vous présente ma première histoire Sang pour Sang !**

**Tout d'abord les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) mais appartiennent à J. qui à accepter de me les prêtés. Elle est gentille n'est-ce pas ? **

**Sur ce, place à l'histoire.**

* * *

_Lettre à Albus Perceval Wilfric Bryan Dumbledore,_

_Professeur, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer mon départ imminent. Poudlard m'a offert les plus belles années de ma vie, avec des hauts et des bas, certes, mais les plus belles. Je suppose que malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais tuer personne, vous vous sentirez mieux sans moi et mes... capacités. Je tiens cependant à vous expliquer les raisons de mon départ._

_Toute cette histoire à commencée dans la nuit du 17 juillet. Je revenais d'une soirée chez des amis, traversant les rues sombres du Londres moldu, quand un homme d'une vingtaine d'années c'est approché de moi._

**Le bruits de mes pas résonnaient dans Kingston Street. Je repensais à cette soirée chez Rebecca, une soirée amusante lorsque tout le monde étaient sobre mais qui devint rapidement ennuyeuse dès que tous furent saouls. Je rigolais toute seule en repensant à John affalé dans l'escalier, marmonnant des choses pas très gentille sur un garçon de son équipe de foot qui l'avait fait renvoyer.**

**Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière moi et un magnifique jeune homme sorti de l'obscurité.**

** -Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais pourriez vous m'indiquer l'heure s'il vous plaît ?**

** -Oui bien sur, il est 1h45, répondis-je avec un sourire.**

** -Merci, mais, excusez mon indiscrétion, que faites vous dehors à cette heure si tardive ?**

** -Hey bien, je rentre d'une soirée chez des amis.**

** -Joyeux n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne devriez pas rentrée seule Miss ….**

** -Hermione, Hermione Granger.**

** -Miss Hermione, un sourire c'était accroché à son fin visage, mettant en valeur ses pommettes et donnant à ses yeux une lueur étrange. Puis-je vous raccompagner chez vous ?**

** -Je n'y voit pas le moindre inconvénient, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.**

**Il m'offrit son bras et commença à marcher le long du trottoir. Je lui indiquais de temps en temps où tourner pendant qu'il me faisait la conversation sur un livre qu'il avait lu quelque jours auparavant. Nous n'étions plus très loin de chez moi, quand je sentis mes jambes fléchir. Me rattrapant avant que je ne touche le sol le jeune homme me fixa dans les yeux un instant avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Je fus réveiller par une douleur atroce dans mon cou et ouvrant les yeux je vis ce charmant jeune homme se redresser et me fixé de ses yeux rouges. Je remarquer ses dents qui c'étaient allongée laissant place à des canines plus que saillantes. **

_Il est inutile d'essayer de vous d'écrire la terreur qui me traversais de part en part, c'est impossible avec les mots. Je me mis à chercher ma baguette dans la poche de ma veste et la sortie prête à me défendre. C'est là que le vampire c'est mit à paniquer. M'arrachant ma baguette avant que je n'ai eue le temps de réagir il se mordit le poignet et me força à boire son sang tout en marmonnant «sorcière, c'est une sorcière»_

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **


	2. Le début de l'histoire

Tout d'abord je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ou qui ce sont abonner à mon histoire, je suis très touchée par ceci. De plus je souhaite répondre à certaines des reviews :

**Bika** : Je l'avoue j'aurais pu la faire hésiter, mais comme habituellement Hermione réfléchis beaucoup j'avais envie de "casser" cette image sérieuse (qui seras quand même présente ne t'en fait pas). Autrement je suis super contente que mon histoire te plaise.

**Belle du soir** : Je suis contente que sa te plaise.

**Mane-jei** : Merci :) Je suis heureuse que tu trouve ma fic cool. Sa me touche.

**NYOZ3KA** : "Vampire à Poudlard" ? Je ne connais pas, mais bon je ne peux pas tout connaître, je ne suis pas Hermione ^^. Vu que tu connais, si dans mon histoire tu vois des ressemblances dit moi lesquelles, et je tenterais de les rectifier.

**Miss-Mylou** : Ouahh ! T'es trop gentille, j'apprécie ton commentaire et j'ai moi-même hâte de poster la suite (que voici) pour avis ton avis et celui des autres aussi ;) Je suis moi-même une fan inconditionnelle de "The Vampire Dairies" ainsi que les livres sur lesquels l'histoire est basée. On en parleras par MP si tu veux :)

**Samsam** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que sa te plaise.

**H223** : Et encore tu n'as rien vu côté mystère et je ne te dorais rien du tout ! :p XOXO

Encore une fois merci à tous ! Place à l'histoire ...

* * *

- Tu... tu es une sorcière...

- …. Rendez moi ma baguette ! Rendez la moi tout de suite !

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Dès que je te la rendrais, tu te dépêcheras de me jeter un sort, alors non je garde ta précieuse baguette avec moi.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il m'empoignât le bras sans délicatesse et me tira sur une centaine de mètres avant de transplaner. Nous étions devant une grande demeure de couleur claire avec des grilles de fer forgé qui délimitées le vaste terrain. Reprenant mes esprit je tentais de me libérer de son emprise, mais malheureusement pour moi _il _me tenait fermement et était bien décidé à ne pas me lâcher. Le vampire me poussa vers l'avant me faisant ainsi découvrir une magnifique allée menant vers la porte du manoir. Cette allée était bordée par des chênes centenaires qui nous plongeaient dans une atmosphère sombre mais pour le moins accueillante. Une fois arrivés sur le pas de la porte _il _tourna la poignée et m'invita, dans un brusque hélant de galanterie, à pénétrer à l'intérieur. L'entrée du manoir était faite de marbre blanc et gris et elle donnait sur un vaste séjour aux couleurs chaudes et bienfaisantes. Un canapé en velours marron et quelques fauteuils de même couleur et matière étaient disposés autour d'une table basse et étaient placés devant une cheminée de vieille briques rouges marquée par le temps.

- Samson !

- Oui maître, un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître sur le tapis et s'inclinait tellement que son nez et son front touchaient le sol.

- Peux-tu nous apporter du thé ainsi que quelques gâteaux s'il te plaît ?

- Oh oui maître, tout de suite maître.

Je _le _vis s'asseoir et m'inviter du regard à en faire de même. Nullement désireuse de m'asseoir, je préférais esquisser un pas vers la sortie. Bien évidement ce geste n'échappas pas à mon ravisseur, qui me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement «je te met au défis d'essayer de partir». Alors que j'allais retenter un départ précipité, un «pop» se fit entendre dans la pièce et je vis Samson poser sur la table un plateau sur lequel il y avait une théière, deux tasses et des biscuits. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et dans le même bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

- Hermione, assieds-toi je te prie. Ce dont je vais te parler va être long et je pense que rester debout toute la journée ne va pas être plaisant.

- Je ne vais certainement pas m'asseoir alors que vous venez de m'enlever et que vous avez bu mon sang, répondis-je avec colère.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, dit-il avec exaspération, il est vrai que j'ai bu ton sang mais à ce moment là je ne savais pas que tu était une sorcière. Alors si tu veux bien t'asseoir je t'expliquerais tout.

- C'est hors de question ! Laissez moi partir !

- Non

Son ton calme et posé, me fis comprendre que je ne partirais pas d'ici avant de l'avoir écouter. Je décidais donc de m'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui et de tourner mon regard vers les flammes.

- Je m'appelle Gabriel, je suis un sorcier tout comme toi, avec juste disons quelques capacités en plus.

- Un nom d'ange alors que vous êtes loin d'en être un.

- C'est un fait mais là n'est pas le sujet de la discussion.

- En effet.

- Arrête de m'interrompre, dit-il avec un peu de colère, plus vite j'aurais fini, plus vite tu pourras rentrer chez toi !

- …..

- Bien, dans le monde des sorciers il y a des règles.

- Je ….

- Je sais que tu les connais, mais il y a également des règles concernant les créatures magiques comme moi. Et une de ces règles stipule qu'en aucun cas les vampires ne doivent tuer ou boire le sang des sorciers sans leur consentement. Et quand je t'ai vue dans la rue je ne savais pas que tu était une sorcière, sinon je te jure que je ne t'aurais même pas approchée. Seulement voilà, je ne le savais pas et …. tu connais la suite. J'ai compris que tu était une sorcière alors je n'avais plus que deux solutions. Soit je te laissée mourir et hop direction Azkaban, soit je te faisait boire mon sang et tu devenais un vampire. Le choix était vite...

- Je devenais QUOI ? Comment avez-vous oser me transformer en un vampire ! dans ma fureur je m'étais relevée et jetée sur lui le frappant partout ou je pouvais l'atteindre.

* * *

Un avis ?

Gros bisous XOXO


	3. Chapitre 3

Chers lecteurs, lectrices,

Je suis VRAIMENT mais alors VRAIMENT désolée pour ce retard plus qu'impardonnable. Mon ordinateur à planter, ensuite j'ai eue droit au syndrome de la page blanche et pour finir, j'ai modifier quatre ou cinq fois ce chapitre... Mais j'ai enfin réussie à le finir et je suis fière de vous le présenter.

Voici les réponses aux reviews, qui je doit l'admettre mon touchée :

**Miss-Mylou :** Hey ! TVD toujours dans mon coeur :) Encore une fois je suis heureuse d'avoir ton avis :-) Tu as très bien suivie les règles mais tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. Mon vrai prénom est Maya, mais tu peux m'appeller Miya c'est au choix XD Et toi ton prénom ? Gros bisous 3

**H223 :** Tu connais l'avenir ? OUahhh trop forte ! :P Pour te répondre, Drago va faire son apparition dans quelques chapitre, le temps que le début de l'histoire se mette en place :) Mais ne t'en fais pas Beau Gosse arrive ! Quand à la réaction de Mione, j'avoue que j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire et je suis très contente que ça te plaise :)

**Mane-Jei** : Oui Mione est violente mais c'est dû à la colère, la surprise... Par contre est-ce qu'elle va devenir son apprentie ? Ça tu le sauras plus tard XD

**NY0Z3KA :** Ouff, tu me rassure :P La lettre de Mione à Albus date de la fin de l'année. L'histoire toute entière se trouve dans sa lettre à Albus. Toute l'histoire commence à la fin de l'année et ensuite on remonte dans le temps pour avoir les détails. J'espère que tu suis XD

**Kristin Kreuk :** Tu veras dans ce chapitre et le suivant, je ne vais tout te raconter mais ta première option (la mort de Mione) est pratiquement la bonne :)

Et maintenant place à l'histoire !

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que je vivais chez Gabriel. J'avais vite compris la nécessité de vivre chez lui ; j'étais un danger pour mes parents. Après être allé chez moi et dit à mes parents que je finissais mes vacances chez un ami, j'avais récupéré mes affaires et j''étais repartie chez Gabriel. La discussion que nous avions eu le jour de notre «rencontre» me revînt en mémoire alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

_****Flash-back****_

- Je devenais QUOI ? Comment avez-vous oser me transformer en un vampire ! dans ma fureur je m'étais relevée et jetée sur lui le frappant partout ou je pouvais l'atteindre.

- Calme toi Hermione ! Qu'aurais-tu préféré ? Mourir lentement et dans la douleur ou vivre pour l'éternité ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Quoi que mourir est sans doute plus intéressant que de voir tous ces amis passer l'arme à gauche !

- Hermione ! Cesse donc tes enfantillages et assieds toi !

La colère et la rage était désormais les seules émotions dominantes dans la voix de Gabriel. J'obéis sans réfléchir, écoutant cet ordre. Dans mon esprit sa voix était double, imposant sa volonté et me forçant à m'y plier. Il était le dominant et j'étais la dominée. Le fait d'obéir aveuglement à Gabriel était terrifiant, mais également rassurant, comme si, en l'écoutant, plus rien ne pouvais m'arriver.

Il n'y avait pas que sa voix qui avait changée, ses yeux, eux qui était habituellement vert-marrons, était désormais noir de jais, assombris par une puissance incommensurable. Cette puissance électrisée l'air ambiant, et avait enflammée quelque bougies disposées ça et là dans la pièce. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, et au bout de quelque minutes, Gabriel s'assit à son tour, reprenant son calme. La sensation d'oppression face à sa voix s'estompa. Il me regardait de nouveau avec son si beau regard, et reprit doucement la parole, m'expliquant, que si il m'avait transformée contre mon gré, il en était sincèrement désolé, mais qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela, tout était confus dans mon esprit, tout se mélangeait, se confondait.

J'étais perdue...

Cependant une question me taraudait, et je ne pus résister à la lui posée :

- Gabriel ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- ….

- Est-ce que, là tout de suite, je suis un vampire ? Un vrai vampire ?

- Non, pas encore. Il faut généralement une à deux semaines, pour que le venin agisse dans tout ton corps, modifiant tes cellules, arrêtant ton cœur et tout tes autres organiques vitaux.

- Une …. une à deux semaines... Et est-ce que sa va faire mal ?

- C'est possible, cela varie selon les personnes. Certaines souffres, d'autres ressentent des picotements, et parfois tu ne ressent rien du tout. Moi j'ai eu un peu mal, mais sa a vite été remplacer par une douce chaleur, une sensation de bien être.

- …

_****Fin Flash-back****_

Je posais mon pyjama sur la blanche commode de la salle de bain, et commençais à me déshabillée. Une fois en sous-vêtements devant le grand miroir mural de la salle, je restais sans voix !

La jeune fille qui se tenait en face de moi était pâle comme la mort, de grandes cernes sous les yeux et les os étaient proéminents.

J'étais devenue un cadavre ambulant ! Il est vrai que depuis deux-trois jours, je ne me sentais pas très bien, vidée de toute énergie, lessivée, mais je ne pensais pas que ma «transformation» allait prendre cette tournure. Je voulais demander à Gabriel, si tout ceci était normal, mais la tentation de prendre une douche était trop forte pour y résister. Alors, ôtant les quelques bouts de tissus qui me restaient sur le corps, je me glissais dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. L'eau coulant sur moi me fis plus de bien que je ne le pensais. Prenant le savon, je commençais à me toiletter.

Soudain, ma tête commença à tourner, mes jambes arrêtèrent de soutenir mon poids et je tombais. Pas une de ces chutes rapides qui vous font tourner la tête, non, c'était une de ces chutes au ralenti, où l'on voit tout ce qui nous entoure bouger, où l'on se sent tomber sans pouvoir remuer son corps pour ce rattraper. C'était une de ces chutes terrifiante, où l'on se rend compte, qu'on ne pourras pas se retenir. Quand je touchais le sol, ma hanche droite me fis terriblement mal, mon dos atterrit sur le pommeau de douche que j'avais lâché. Un craquement terrible résonna dans la salle de bain et une vive douleur émergea dans mon dos. Je criais à en briser mes cordes vocales tant la sensation était horrible.

Tant à coup, plus rien. Le noir total. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes que je ne réussis pas. Bien que je sois aveugle, mes sens ne me faisaient pas défaut, je sentais le carrelage dur et froid de la douche, l'eau chaude qui coulait toujours sous mon corps, le pommeau qui avait brisé ma colonne était toujours là. La douleur avait disparue et je me sentais bien. Gênée par la position de mon corps, gênée par le pommeau mais je n'avais plus mal. Puis mes poumons se contractèrent, m'empêchant de respirer. Je m'étouffais. La panique me gagna et je recommençais à crier, hurler de toutes mes forces et de tout mon souffle, si petit soit-il, priant pour que Gabriel m'entende et vienne à mon aide. Mes poumons laissaient de moins en moins de place à l'oxygène et ma respiration était rapide, saccadée. Ce fut ensuite au tour de mon cœur. Il ralentis, faisant de moins en moins circuler le sang et l'oxygène dans mes organes. Je ne pouvais plus bouger mes doigts, mes jambes étaient engourdies...


	4. Chapter 4

Avant tout je tiens encore une fois à remerciée tous ceux et celles qui me suivent et m'encourage, je vous aimes 3:D Je tiens également à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente, et pour me faire pardonnée, je vous poste un extrait du prochain chapitre :) Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous promettre de post régulier ou avec un court temps d'attente :'( Je suis désolée.

Voici mes réponses a vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et qui m'ont donnée l'envie d'écrire au mieux le prochain chapitre :

_**H223 :**_ Comment ça «beurk» ? :P Je rigole c'est vrai que c'est «beurk» comme tu le dit si bien. Mais je suis heureuse que tu apprécie la qualité :D Voici encore un chapitre qui, au niveau des descriptions, va te plaire (enfin je le souhaite) :)

_**Miss-Mylou :**_ Je suis ravie Mylou :) et je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et je m'excuse encore pour le retard. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop eu mal à ta colonne ^^ Hermione elle l'a bien vécue :P mais elle s'en souviendras pendant longtemps.

TDV est terminé et non je n'ai pas vu la saison 3, j'ai raté son passage à la télé et je ne trouve pas sur internet, mais en cherchant encore je pense bientôt la trouver ^^

_**Mane-jei :**_ Merci :) C'est vrai que sa change de cette transformation «douce» et je voulais vraiment écrire ce passage de cette manière, même si j'avoue avoir eue peur que sa ne vous plaise pas ^^

Assez de bla-bla et place à cet extrait qui j'espère vous donneras l'eau à la bouche pour la suite :

* * *

Alors que Gabriel posait sa main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre où était allongé Hermione, il entendit un gémissement venant du lit. Une lueur d'espoir pris possession de son esprit le faisant faire demi-tour et revenir près de sa protégée. Il scruta son visage si pâle, guettant le moindre signe annonçant son réveil, mais rien ne vînt. Il attendit, prenant son mal en patience, il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin un second gémissement sorte de la bouche d'Hermione. Le visage de cette dernière ce contracta, elle fronça les sourcils comme si elle avait mal ou qu'elle faisais un cauchemar. Encore un gémissement, plus fort cette fois-ci encouragea Gabriel à lui parler.

- Mione ? Mione réveille toi. Aller ! Bats-toi et reviens parmi nous !

Il se mit a caresser sa main, serrant de temps en temps ses doigts, remontant le long de son bras pour redescendre aussitôt. Il caressa son visage, ses paupières, ses lèvres, comme on le ferais avec un enfant endormis en proie a d'effroyable rêves. De nouveau Hermione gémis, elle ouvrit la bouche et remua ses lèvres comme pour lui dire quelque chose; mais aucun mot ne sortis. Et soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux...


End file.
